EWW and WOWP crossover
by Delomagic
Summary: Two magic beings meet each other only in one dimension and guess who the are. Alex and Emma!


_ Every Witch Way and Wizards of Waverly Place Crossover_

_Alex's World_

_'' Hi welcome to the Waverly Sub station , may I take your order. Alex said. ''Yes I would like a turkey sandwich with olives, pickles, American cheese, a hint of mayo and mustard, and lettuce on whole wheat and a diet coke please'' said the customer. ''Coming right up said Alex''. Alex delivers the customer's order to her dad ,Jerry Russo. ''Thanks honey''. said Jerry. Alex sat down saddened and her mother came by to see what was the matter. ''Mija what's wrong'' says Theresa Alex's mother. ''Nothing it's just this family has felt kind of broken since Justin left to go teach at Wiz Alex. Justin, Alex's older brother became the second Russo family right after Alex became the first one. Justin had became the headmaster of Wiz Tech right after Professor Crumbs gave up his position as headmaster, which is why he still has his powers. '' Oh Mija you miss your big brother. said Theresa. '' I do not, I just miss using him as a punching bag that's all '' Alex says. Theresa smirked. '' Oh never mind , I'm going to the lair to go try some new spells see ya later''. ''She totally misses him'' Theresa tells Jerry. '' I do not''. Alex yell from the Kitchen. Alex enters the lair checking the spell book for some awesome spells. '' Hey Alex whatcha doing''.said Max, Alex's younger brother as he watches tv in the lair. ''I'm looking for a fun spell to try''. '' I miss having powers'' Max says saddened . '' Oh Max powers or no powers your still Max, my little brother''.Thanks Alex'' Suddenly a spell caught Alex's eye , '' A dimension spell? Max said. '' Yes this spell allows the caster to open a portal between two dimensions''. Alex takes the spell book with her to her room and locks the door behind her. '' Ok here we go''.'' This spell has caught my attention, create a portal between two dimensions'' A portal appears. '' Yes it worked'' Alex said cheerfully _

_Emma's World._

_''Run Andi Maddie's coming Emma shouts'', as they run from Maddie attempting to cast a spell on them. '' You can run, but you can't hide Maddie say'' and fires a green ray of magic at the two and misses. '' Quick into the Janitor's closet. Emma and Andi entered the Janitor's closet,escaping Maddie. '' We're safe''. said Emma. ''Yeah for now''.said Andi, '' You just had to tick Maddie off didn't Emma '' Uh yeah she was asking for, she casted a spell on, my hair making it allfrizzyWell keep a look out Andi I have to text Daniel and tell him that i'm going to be late for our date. Suddenly a portal opens right in front of Emma eyes. '' Uh Andi'' . '' Not now Em i'm keeping look-out''. '' But look''. '' What could be so import... haaaahhhh. Andi gasped. '' It's some kind of portal''.said Emma. Emma reaches for the portal and suddenly a suction pulls the two girls in and they both screamed._

_Alex's World. _

_Emma and Andi land in another world. ''Ugh now that's what what I call a rough Andi . '' Where are we'' curious Emma asked. '' It looks like some girl's room''.said Andi. ''It's very decorative and Artistic. '' thank you''! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!Emma and Andi screamed . ''Relax you two I won't harm you, I'm Alex and you two are? ''I'm Emma''. ''Andi''. '' Where are we and how did we get here?'' ''You're in my room and I can't tell you that last part''. a knock hits Alex's door. '' Mija are you all right in there? Theresa asked. '' Uh yeah mom''. '' Do you mind if I come in and drop this laundry off ?'' '' sure mom''. Alex says. Theresa enters the room and drops the laundry, looking at Emma and Andi in awe. You two look so beautiful, the hair,those eyes, ah so beautiful. '' I think they get it mom, their beautiful. says Alex ''No it's ok Alex, my name is Emma nice to meet you and this is Andi, my best friend, Hi''. '' Are you two friends of Alex?'' '' yes they are'' said Alex. Alex this room is a mess please clean it up. asked Theresa . ''sure mom''. And can you girls help me down in the sub station we have a lot of customers to tend to? '' sure Emma and Andi both say at the same time. Come on follow me . Theresa, Emma, and Andi make their way down to the sub station, and as they walk down Max walks up the steps,smitten by Emma and Andi's beauty and runs up to Alex's room .'' Alex I just saw the world's most beautiful girls, do you know who they are? '' yeah the tall one is Emma and the short one is Andi'' Thanks i'm going go meet them. Emma and Andi are gien their note pads and apron they took and filled ordersand lots and lots of customers kept coming. Andi took orderAwile Emma made the sandwiches . The job was tiring so Emma had no choice but to cast a spell and Alex needed a spell to clean her room so they do a spell at the same time. _

_We suffer enough and we may need stitches so fill these orders and make these sandwiches(Emma)/ Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no (Alex). Max walks into the room seeing Emma cast a spells and then secretly walks out of the room to go tell Alex what he had saw. '' Ah thank you, you two where a big help today you should go enjoy your time with Alex'' . Theresa Said. ''Alex,Alex, Alex, Alex. said Max. What, What , What. said Alex . I think that Emma girl is a Wizard. Whaaaaaat?, she's not a wizard. uh yeah she is I saw her cast a spells and she shot a pink ray from her finger and made thousands of sandwiches appear and her friend may be a wizard too. said Max. Did they use wands? asked Alex. No Emma just used her hand. said Max. '' Then we should have them over for dinner and for a sleep over. Good idea . Hours later Thank you for have us for dinner Mrs. Russo. said Andi . yea thanks it was sweet. said Emma. Mom can Emma and Andi stay over for a sleepover . Sure honey if it's ok with their parents . so what do you say you two? asked Alex . sure we'll text our parents . Yes! an excited Alex asked . I'll let you two wear my other pajamas and we can have the slumber party of the life time . In Alex's room. So truth or dare. Andi tells Alex. dare. dump this sour cream on top of your head. Alex did the dare and dumped sour cream all over her hair .aaaaaaaah screamed Alex. Alex wipes the sour cream off and say, it's time for bed. Alex had a sling shot and a rock . I'll get you some blankets said Alex. Andi threw a pillow at Emma and the girls started pillow fighting. Alex was in the hallway preparing for uses the rock and slingshot and fires at the vase in her room making the vase fall and break on the floor, making Emma think she broke it . Emma panics and tries to cast a spell.'' I was walking to quick of pace so fix my mistake and repair this vase. the vase is repaired and Max was proven to be right. Ah- ha max was right, wait Max was right? freaky? I saw you cast a spell._

_Don't tell anyone said Emma. Em wipe her Andi. ''No need i'm a wizard too you don't have to worry'' said Alex . She can cast spells too?asked Andi . Wizard? you mean witch right? asked Emma . wizard. Unisex I guess. Are you a witch Andi? I wish. so wait are you responsible for creating that portal. yep sure am. follow me you two I have something to show you . Emma And Andi follow Alex to the substation. The meat storage? Andi asked. you may think it's a meat storage but wait until you see this said Alex. Alex uses her wan to summon the lair. woah! what is this place?said Emma. This is the lair, it it the place where we wizards practice. as time flew by Emma and Andi shared the life of Magic with Alex. In hours, in the background there is a hidden camera . further forshadowing there is an Angel of Darkness named Zaria. So Alex has met another wiard from another dimension eh? well any friend of Alex is an enemy of mine. I will carry on my father's wishes and destroy the wizard world! ahhahahahahahaaaaaaa! ihave got to stop talking to my self. No way! you had an evil clone too? asked Alex . Yep she also tried to destroy the world. And we to her down said Andi together . the girls casted a few spells and headed off to bed. the next morning. Zaria come to the sub station and disguises her self as Theresa stick for part of Crossover part watch?v=JPIhUaONiLU_


End file.
